Swimming Hole
by Daughter of Nature
Summary: Buri suggests a trip down to the old swimming hole. A collection of connected Buri/Kel drabbles, written for Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN.
1. Chapter 1

"You remember how I told you about the swimming hole?"

Kel's eyes lit up. "You mean the one that my lord and the Lioness and their friends went to when they were pages and squires?"

Buri grinned. "That's it. What do you think of us taking a wander down there?"

"Really? Now?"

"If you want to. I thought I'd come and see if you felt like it."

"That would be great, if you're not busy."

Buri snorted. "I wouldn't have asked if I was busy."

Kel smiled at her. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." She bent down and kissed her, and Buri laughed.

"Gods, I should think up things like this more often."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is it."

Kel stopped and looked around, taking in the deep, still part of the river, and the trees around it. There was nobody else around, except for the wild birds in the trees and the handful of sparrows who had followed them. "You said that –"

Buri laughed. "I was waiting for you to ask about that. Raoul says that this tree here is the one she always sat under, usually with a scowl planted on her face."

Kel stared at the tree, trying to imagine it with a small, red-haired, grumpy-looking page underneath it.

Buri rested her hand on Kel's shoulder. "It was before I knew her too…it's funny to think of, isn't it?"

Kel nodded, glad that somebody else understood.

"Come on," said Buri. "It's time for a swim."


	3. Chapter 3

"A swim? It'd be nice, but…you said it yourself, the pages use it."

"Not anymore. They always go home for the summer, the same as you did when you were a page." Kel still looked doubtful, so Buri added, "I've been here several times and never seen anyone else here."

"With Raoul?"

"Mostly."

This caught Kel's curiosity. "Who else?"

Buri smiled. "Alanna and Thayet, once. Also before that, Jon, Gary, and Raoul decided they were going to make up for Alanna's lost years of swimming as a page."

"So she did get to swim here? That's quite nice?"

"Well, they threw her in." Buri stepped forwards and began unbuttoning Kel's shirt. "Don't make me try to throw you in too."

Kel laughed. "I'm coming."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure that no-one will come along?"

"I'm not a Seer, I can't be entirely sure."

"But you said that nobody would come."

"I said that nobody had ever come the other times I'd been here."

Kel looked around as though she expected to find a crowd of people staring at her, and Buri laughed.

"You might as well get into the water," she told her. "Otherwise, if someone did come along, you're standing there naked on the bank."

Kel stuck a foot in, and almost yelped. "It's freezing," she protested.

"Not quite," came the cheerful reply. "Be a brave girl and come in properly, I'll reward you."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm in," announced Kel. "Do I get my reward?"

"You're not in properly until your hair's wet," Buri insisted.

Kel shuddered as she dipped herself backwards into the chilly water; arching her back so that she stayed as dry as possible. She waited until she was sure that some of her hair had touched the water, and straightened up again hastily. "There."

"Well, it was arousing to watch, but it doesn't count. You're going under."

Kel sighed, then took a deep breath and went right under. The coldness hit her as though there was a force to it, and then she was out with her upper body in the open air again.

"See? That wasn't so bad."

"Yes, it was."

Buri's hand rested on her waist and she stretched up until she was an inch from Kel's lips. "No, it wasn't," she insisted, and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Neither of them were particularly surprised when the kiss turned to more, and the more turned to…well, even more.

"I've never done these things in a swimming hole before," managed Kel in between gasps. Buri chuckled, and then began to laugh so hard that she had to cling to Kel for support.

"I don't understand, what's so funny?"

"I don't even know," came the reply.

Kel shrugged, and decided it was best to occupy Buri's mind with more interesting things. Her hands were busily roaming Buri's body, stroking and tweaking and rubbing, when they heard a twig snap. Kel looked up and Buri's eyes flew open, to see their expressions of shock mirrored on the faces of a group of young pages.


	7. Chapter 7

The boys stared with wide eyes at the two bare women. One of them elbowed another. "They're nothing like what you described."

Another one sniggered. "Yeah, either you were lying or your sweetheart's [i]really[/i] ugly."

"Can't you argue about this somewhere else?" snapped Buri. The boys fled instantly, and she sighed. "I'm sorry, Kel."

"It's not your fault, you said yourself that you're not a Seer."

"It's going to be all over Corus by the end of the week."

Kel shrugged. "I'm used to the rumours. What does it matter if there's one with some truth to it?"

Buri smiled reluctantly. "I suppose. You're so sensible."

"As are you."

Buri started to laugh again. "Gods, I think we completely destroyed their innocence."

Kel smiled too. "They'll be long gone by now, with the way you frightened them…we might as well continue."


	8. Chapter 8

"I heard an interesting rumour a few days ago."

Kel swallowed hard as Buri answered "Another one? Gods, they're everywhere recently."

"It was about you two. Apparently you were having sex at the swimming hole."

"So what if we were?"

Alanna's eyes flicked to Kel and back to Buri again. "You mean you were?"

"Well, more or less. I think it was exaggerated a little."

Alanna took a moment to digest all this, her eyes studying both Buri and Kel intently. "Who saw you, then?" she finally asked. "Someone must have seen, in order to start such an accurate rumour." She was amused to see a flush appear on both Buri and Kel's cheeks. "Gods, that must've been a sight to see."

Buri laughed. "It was…especially for that group of pages."


End file.
